heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Masterworks Vol 1 2
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** various of Monster Isle * ** (Skrulls) *** *** *** *** ** Skrull mother ship captain * ** * ** * ** Doom's pet tiger ** Doom's pet vulture ** * ** * Other Characters: * Citizens of Central City ** * Cab driver * * French Soldiers ** * Central City Police Chief * ** - ** Captain Nelson - Aide to General Ross * ** Unnamed police commissioner ** Joe (a police officer) ** Joe ** Charlie * Several New Yorkers ** Harry ** Pete ** Tommy, a hospitalized boy * Oil-rig workers * Jewellery store employees * Power Plant Worker * Giganto's stomach monster * Several pirates **Mr. Spliny * Hulk * Matilda and Hiram (tourists) * * * Warden Williams, warden of state prison * Various inmates of state prison ** Rocco * * * * * *Statuettes of: ** Mole Man (Harvey Elder) ** Skrulls ** Miracle Man (Joshua Ayers) ** Namor the Sub-Mariner * On Jack Kirby's Sketchboards: ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Ant-Man (Hank Pym) ** Thor Locations: * ** *** *** , **** **** A Jewellery Store **** Power Plant in the Heart of the City ** *** *** *** *** , **** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** Harmon General Hospital ***** State Prison ** *** Offshore Oil-rig ** *** ** a Hunting Lodge ** Specially-constructed private Cells in a federal prison ** FF's secret apartment hideout ** An experimental rocket test site * * * ** * ** ** * * ** Items: * * Priceless marble statue * Skrullian concealed electronic detonator * Skrullian anti-gravity gear and low velocity thermal bomb * Johnny's rifle * Mounted, stuffed bear head * * * Skrullian weapons * Skrullian medal, "Highest Award of Bravery" * * * * * * Fantastic Four's Space Helmets * Hostility ray * Shrinking gas created by Mister Fantastic * * Giant mentally-controlled puppet * Flying horse puppet * * Vehicles: * * Fantastic Four's private jet * Oil rig life-boats * * Skrull Mother Ship * Army helicopter * Experimental rocket * Police cars * * * * * an atomic tank * * * |Synopsis1 = Reprint of Fantastic Four #1-10. For a Full synopsis of each see each individual story in the section below. File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 1 Vintage.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 Vintage.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 3.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 4 Vintage.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 5.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 6.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 7.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 8.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 9.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 10 Vintage.jpg| | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Fantastic Four Volume 1 (Fantastic Four #1-10) * Fantastic Four Volume 2 (Fantastic Four #11-20, Annual #1) * Fantastic Four Volume 3 (Fantastic Four #21-30) * Fantastic Four Volume 4 (Fantastic Four #31-40, Annual #2) * Fantastic Four Volume 5 (Fantastic Four #41-50, Annual #3) * Fantastic Four Volume 6 (Fantastic Four #51-60, Annual #4) * Fantastic Four Volume 7 (Fantastic Four #61-71, Annual #5) * Fantastic Four Volume 8 (Fantastic Four #72-81) * Fantastic Four Volume 9 (Fantastic Four #82-93) * Fantastic Four Volume 10 (Fantastic Four #94-104) * Fantastic Four Volume 11 (Fantastic Four #105-116) | Links = }}